


Venus et Bestia

by ErisandraNoir



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Free Verse Poetry, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Human Pennywise (IT), I AM A SUCKER FOR A HAPPY ENDING, I Am So Sorry Stephen King, If Ever You Feel That I Fucked Up Your Novel, Love, Multi, Other, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Pennywise (IT) in Love, Pennywise the dancing clown, Please Forgive Me Good Sir, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisandraNoir/pseuds/ErisandraNoir
Summary: Striking golden orbs burn from beneath the sewers,Drool-laden sanguine red lips utter your name,Dirty-white buck-teeth protruding in a semblance of a grin,Your eyes meet for the first time in a moment of a second.





	Venus et Bestia

**Author's Note:**

> The title is basically Latin for “Beauty and the Beast”. I thought it to be a very fitting title to this  
> Free-verse Poem that I just wrote. It’s been a while since I last wrote a free-verse poem, so, I do  
> admit to being slightly rusty.
> 
> So, I’ve been infatuated over the “IT” (2017) film reboot and I have to admit, I actually find  
> Pennywise the Dancing Clown quite appealing. For some odd reason, I seem to find Pennywise  
> the Clown quite interesting and attractive in an eccentric (this was the kindest way to say ‘fucked  
> up’ or ‘sick’) sort of way.
> 
> Because of this, my mind seems to have been invaded by Pennywise Plot Bunnies and I’ve been  
> meaning to write down something that is somewhat related to what my thoughts have been  
> revolving on, and here is the finished piece.
> 
> I do hope you liked it and that no one judges me for my weird, creepy infatuation with a child-  
> eating eldritch beast-demon/ shape-shifting clown murderer. Thank you so much and kudos to  
> you!

Striking golden orbs burn from beneath the sewers,  
Drool-laden sanguine red lips utter your name,  
Dirty-white buck-teeth protruding in a semblance of a grin,  
Your eyes meet for the first time in a moment of a second.

With a duck and a tilt of the head, you regard It with childish captivation,  
Although a vague voice in the back of your mind shouts its warning,  
Its lips widen even more as It gives Its exclaimed salutations,  
"I'm Pennywise, the Dancing Clown!".

A cross between a giggle and a laugh is heard as It offers you a crimson helium balloon,  
Your hand reaches to take it but you pull back on a second thought,  
You give a smile at the offer but politely shake your head "No",  
A rationale is explained for the refusal but a promise was given to return.

Surprise flits for the first time in Its ancient eyes,  
No one has yet to refuse It for Its offers,  
But no one has also yet given a promise to return,  
The burning hunger turns to curiosity as It slowly nods Its head in agreement.

The first few steps for the initiation of acquaintance begins,  
And as visits between you become more and more frequent,  
It begins to understand the meaning of companionship,  
And a tentative friendship bloom between It and you.

You talk for hours about everything and anything,  
From carnivals and amusement parks to galaxies and universes,  
And as each moment shared becomes a treasured memory,  
It begins to wonder if you would accept It once you realize what It has done.

And as all truths are surely to be revealed one way or another,  
The disappearances of Derry's Children have but one link,  
A towering clown was sighted at the scene of the crime,  
A clown with golden eyes and crimson lips.

A confrontation was inevitable between you and your new friend,  
Shouts and screams of "Why" were punctuated with cries of "How could you!?"  
The horror that you feel quickly turns to outrage,  
It replies and explains with the same amount of lividity.

The need for survival outweighs Its morals and compassion,  
You question with disgust if It ever even had one,  
It replies with a sneer, “You mere petty humans could never understand!”,  
The truth of who and what It was is a concept that cannot be contained in the mortal psyche.

A stalemate is reached as you both stand in your chessboard of words,  
Doubts and so many questions are reflected in your eyes,  
It regards you with the same questioning glance,  
"What now?" was unspoken between you both.

Your mind screams for justice and retribution for the fallen children,  
But your bleeding-heart whispers for a second chance,  
It sees the warring indecisiveness inside you as you make your choice,  
And It vaguely wonders if your heart would win over your head.

“Tell me”, you softly whisper, “Help me understand”,  
Your face is determined and It knows you have made a decision,  
Despite the firmness in your speech It hears the plea in your voice,  
The plea for another chance, the plea for an explanation to be given, for understanding to occur.

It does not know if creatures like It even have hearts,  
But It does know that for you, It would grow one if need be,  
Quietly, It approaches you with kindness mirrored in Its orbs,  
With golden eyes turning to sky blue, it leans forward and presses a soft kiss on your forehead.

It fills you with fear that you understand and somewhat accept why It does what It does,  
Why it eats children, why it needs to eat children in the first place,  
You wonder what that says about your morality,  
You wonder if that makes you just as much of a monster as It.

Days pass by like trains moving on old creaky metal railways,  
You turn a blind eye on your Its’ eating habits as you search for an alternative food source,  
A part of your soul dies when you see a new ‘Missing Child’ poster plastered around Derry,  
And your search becomes frantic as you try to find another way to feed It.

It feels your pain and your guilt though you do not voice them out loud,  
It sees in your eyes the unshed tears when you meet up with It and you know It has fed,  
It sees the way you suffer silently as you walk pass more missing posters for children,  
And a part of It wishes It could stop being what It is.

You visit the derelict Neibolt House just like you always do on almost a daily basis,  
Ignoring the ruined and overrun environment, you enter and shout for Its name,  
“Penny it’s me! Are you here!?”, you call while heading for the basement,  
As you go down, you see glinting red eyes pierce through the darkness.

You softly smile and immediately approach Pennywise unafraid,  
With a frown, you stop and notice, something felt different, something felt off,  
Pennywise slowly rises from ‘The Well’ and with barred teeth, pounces,  
In all fours it runs towards you with its jaws unhinged and teeth protruding.

A shout and a scream of terror escapes your mouth as you fall and crawl back from It,  
‘Penny it’s me! Stop! Penny, please stop! It’s me!’, you beg in tears,  
Pennywise continues advancing, drool drips from its blood-stained mouth,  
You realize with horror that It does not recognize who you are anymore.

With your heart pounding in your chest, you lift your arms in an attempt for protection,  
Knowing full well that it will not save nor protect you anyway,  
You close your eyes as you feel the tears drip down your cheeks,  
And you will yourself to accept your gruesome fate.

Then all is suddenly silent; you do not hear the growls or roars,  
You bring down your arms to see what has happened,  
Pennywise stands still, horror written in its features,  
And to your shock, tears are streaming down from Its eyes.

“P-Penny is s-s-sorry for scaring you. P-Penny d-did not m-mean to s-scare y-y-you”,  
An apology is stuttered as It tries to slowly approach you with an outstretched arm,  
You flinch when It reaches out to you, and It stops immediately.  
“I was t-trying to make you s-stop c-crying. I w-was trying t-to make y-you h-happy.”

Your brows furrow in confusion at the explanation,  
“What do you mean you want to make me happy?”, you silently ask,  
An explanation is given; It has tried to stop feeding,  
To spare you from bearing the guilt, to spare you from the pain you feel.

Your heart aches as you realize that in Its attempt to bring you happiness,  
It suffered greatly and Its hunger overrode Its recognition for anyone,  
With careful movements, you approach Its crouched position,  
Slowly, you allow your arms to wrap around Its form.

It immediately buries Its face in your neck as you feel it sob quietly,  
You feel Its pain, Its hunger, Its frustration, Its sadness,  
You know now that It cares, that the beast before you indeed has a heart,  
And then you give in and allow yourself to cry along with It.

“I am happy.” You whisper in Its ear. “I am happy when I am with you.”  
“Yes, I do feel the pain, the guilt, and the sadness from all the lives that were taken.”  
“But I understand. I understand why you have to do what you do.”  
“And every ache that I suffer is worth feeling if it’s for you.”

You slowly pull away to frame Its face in your tiny hands,  
“I feel for you, Penny. I love you, for you. All it entails and all you can be.”  
And with tears still drying on your cheeks,  
You lean forward and slowly press your mouth to It in a soft, chaste kiss.

A light suddenly flashes behind your closed lids,  
And you pull away to open them only to see Pennywise’s eyes glowing softly,  
You take a step back and watch in amazement as It is engulfed in the light,  
Your arms lift up and cover your face as the illuminations begin to blind you.

When the flashes have ceased, you slowly allow your arms to drop again,  
Standing in the middle of Neibolt’s dilapidated basement, is a man,  
A tall, attractive, young man with azure eyes and reddish-brown hair,  
He smiles softly at you as he approaches with an outstretched right arm.

You take a few steps back and frown,  
“Who the hell are you?”  
He grins wide showing all his pearly white teeth,  
And the realization sinks in, “P-Penny?”

“Hello, little one. I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown!” it replies with the same lilt in his voice,  
Your eyes widen in shock and you feel your knees growing weak,  
“H-How? W-What? Y-You?” Your voice stutters out,  
He smiles softly before swiftly engulfing you in a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you, little one. For finding and seeing the humanity in me.”  
You push It – him? – away and stare at him in utter incredulity,  
“Wait!? You’re HUMAN!? All because of a KISS!?” You shout in disbelief.  
He chortles out his bell-like laughter, “Do you not believe in True Love’s Kiss?” he teases.

Your mouth hangs agape as you dumbly stare at his chuckling very human form,  
He stops his laughter and his eyes soften as he slowly approaches you once more,  
“You saw a man behind the beast, you saw my heart despite the heartlessness.  
He smiles wistfully, “Maturin mentioned something like this, I never knew it was true.”

“Maturin who? Who the hell’s Maturin?” Confusion fills you even more,  
He grins again and laughs out loud, “Never you mind, little one.”,  
Your eyes widen as It – he? – offers you his hand and motions for you both to leave,  
“The past is behind us, the future ahead, it may not be clear, but at least you are there.”

You purse your lips and stare at him with slight uncertainty and skepticism,  
“Does being human make you so poetic? Are you sure you’re okay?” you ask,  
He giggle-laughs – he seems to be doing that a lot now – and slips his hand in yours,  
But his sapphire eyes are sincere as he replies, “I’ve never been better, little one.”

You look at your entwined hands, both very human-looking,  
Before turning your eyes back to his,  
With a smile, you squeeze his hand and you both walk out of the darkness,  
The future is uncertain, but it sure as hell looks bright to you both.

Somewhere in a dark swirling dimension in the Universe,  
An ancient Turtle tilts its head towards Earth,  
And with a kind smile it murmurs with a soft rumbling voice,  
“Well done, little one, and I am happy for you, brother dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although I admit to not being fond of the "True Love's Kiss" trope in various Disney Fairytale's, I do admit that I also found it apt to add here. A bit fluffy for some (maybe even for me), but the idea that a beautiful woman would chastely and softly kiss the blood-stained lips of a monster makes me see some sort of poetic analogy in that picture.
> 
> I believe I speak for the whole of mankind (or at least most of it) when I say that we all want someone who will love, accept, and understand us just the way we are; without the trappings of our lies and secrets and with every little eccentricity laid bare. It truly is a rare find when you meet someone who does "get" you and stays by your side no matter how ugly you think you can be. Hold on to those people, they are treasures in their own right.
> 
> Have a wonderful year, my dears. Much love to you! xoxo


End file.
